Un Sorcier pour la nuit
by Twinzie
Summary: Rose et ses amies décident de faire une bonne action envers une œuvre caritative. Elles se rendent donc à une soirée spéciale intitulée   Un Sorcier pour la nuit   car quitte à faire quelque de chose bien, autant y prendre du plaisir...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tou(te)s,

Après de longs mois... de longues années même, j'ai eu la nostalgie d'Harry Potter en voyant l'avant dernier film alors je me suis remise à lire quelques fanfic qui étaient dans mes favoris et puis j'ai décidé de publier un OS. Il a été écrit il y a longtemps mais j'aime toujours ces personnages de la nouvelle génération et j'ai eu envie de mettre à joue mon compte alors bonne lecture.

* * *

Un Sorcier pour la nuit !

Rose s'était finalement laissé entraîner. Pendant une semaine, elle avait juré tous les mages qu'elle n'irait pas à cette soirée pour dévergondées pour rendre les armes à la dernière minute. Il y a des gens contre lesquels il est inutile de lutter, Martha était de ces gens-là. Elle n'écoutait jamais les autres et n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. A partir du moment, où elle avait décidé d'emmener Rose à cette soirée, celle-ci avait su que le combat allait être rude.

- Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause. Tout l'argent gagné sera reversé à une association caritative pour les orphelins.

C'était un argument contre lequel Rose ne pouvait pas lutter et Martha le savait très bien. Rose était comme sa mère, prête à défendre les plus indéfendables.

- Je ne vais quand même pas acheter un homme !

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est juste pour la nuit, tu sais !

Rose la regarda horrifiée.

- Tu as gagné, je n'y vais pas.

- Rosie ! Soupira Martha. On est bientôt arrivée. Je disais ça pour rire.

Mais pour rire ou non, les faits étaient là. Elles allaient à une soirée où des célibataires allaient être mis aux enchères. La soirée était organisée dans un prestigieux hôtel et à voir les décors, on ne se serait pas douté de ce qui allait s'y passer.

**« Un sorcier pour la nuit »**

Cela avait beau être pour la bonne cause, Rose se sentait aussi bête qu'une religieuse dans un sex-shop ! Ce n'était pas son genre ! Elle voulait bien donner de l'argent pour les orphelins mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme en retour. Surtout qu'elle s'attendait à voir des Monsieur Muscles fiers d'étaler leur chair, des m'as-tu-vu et elle détestait ce genre d'hommes.

Lorsque Martha et Rose entrèrent dans la salle, Rose sentit toute l'excitation qui émanait du public, entièrement féminin.

- Je te parie que celle-ci va balancer son soutif sur la scène avant la fin de la soirée, lui chuchota Martha à l'oreille.

- Parce que toi non, peut-être ?

- Je n'ai pas mis de soutien-gorge, ce soir, sourit Martha.

Parfois, Rose se demandait comment elle avait pu devenir amie avec Martha. Elle n'avait rien en commun. Martha était une fille bien dans sa peau qui enchaînait les conquêtes, alors que Rose ne pensait jamais à s'amuser. Elle travaillait beaucoup trop et ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec les hommes.

Les deux femmes se firent conduire à une table, où d'autres personnes étaient déjà assises. La salle était majoritairement et logiquement féminine. Seuls les serveurs étaient des hommes. L'un d'eux en tenue indécente vint leur proposer une coupe de champagne que Rose allait décliner si le coup de pied sous la table de Martha ne l'en avait pas dissuadé. La salle se remplissait plutôt vite et les serveurs commençaient à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il ne fallut donc que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que la soirée ne débute. La scène fut alors éclairer et une jeune femme pulpeuse réclama le silence.

- Mesdemoiselles, bienvenues à la soirée « un sorcier pour la nuit ». Je vois déjà les plus prudes d'entre vous rougir. Il ne faut pas puisque cette soirée a un but entièrement caritatif. Tout l'argent récolté ce soir, sera versé dans son intégralité à l'association « Les Orphelins de demain ». C'est un fait qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas arrêter mais qu'on peut aider. Alors mesdemoiselles à votre argent, vous en tirez autant d'avantages.

Soudain, une petite pancarte apparue à côté de chaque jeune femme.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter notre célibataire numéro un.

Rose avec son imagination débordante, s'était attendue à voir arriver un homme quasiment nu à la plastique parfaite et luisante, mais elle fut surprise de le voir vêtu de la tête aux pieds. Les plus impatientes levèrent leur pancarte sans hésitation, lançant ainsi le début des enchères.

- Combien vont vendre leur corps de cette manière ? Demanda discrètement Rose à Martha.

- Vingt. J'espère en tout cas que ça va du plus moche au plus beau, parce que celui-là n'a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire.

Mais extraordinaire ou non, il fut vendu vingt minutes plus tard pour la maudite somme de 95 Gallions. Rose faillit s'étouffer. Quatre autres furent ainsi vendus avant que l'on fasse une pause pour apporter l'entrée. Rose et Martha sympathisèrent avec leurs voisines de table. Rose finit même par se détendre. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à regarder. Elle ne comptait même pas se servir de sa pancarte…

- C'est tout de même incroyable le nombre de jeunes femmes célibataires qu'il peut y avoir !

- Et tout ça pour seulement vingt hommes… Aïe a aïe aïe !

- Et il n'en reste plus que quinze désormais. D'ailleurs, vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut repartir avec ? Demanda Martha.

- J'espère bien sinon c'est de l'arnaque.

- Merlin ! Alors on peut jouer avec toute la nuit !

- Martha ! S'exclama Rose.

- Quoi ! J'espère bien rentrer dans mes frais si j'en acquière un.

On annonça la reprise et le brouhaha ne fit qu'augmenter. A croire que l'entrée les avait toutes mises en appétit. Même Rose commençait à apprécier la marchandise. Sans cependant faire de commentaires à haute voix. Elle ne voulait surtout que Martha se vante ensuite d'avoir eu raison de l'emmener dans cette vente aux enchères.

- Notre dernier candidat avant le plat de résistance pour celles qui n'ont pas encore pu passer directement au dessert. Notre célibataire numéro quinze est grand, brun… Mesdemoiselles, je suis sûre que son corps va vous attirer autant que son nom…Albus Potter !

Rose se figea à sa table. Son cousin allait être vendu aux enchères à l'une de ces dévergondées en chaleur ! Toute la salle bouillit d'un coup et les pancartes s'élevèrent par dizaine. Même Martha n'en revenait pas.

- Soixante-dix Gallions à ma gauche. Soixante-quinze, quatre-vingt à ma gauche toujours.

Ça ne s'arrêtait pas de monter. A la grande surprise de Rose, Martha leva sa pancarte à trois reprises.

- C'est plus facile de payer que de le draguer, dit-elle en guise d'explication. Albus est ta version masculine. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ait eu le courage de venir ici.

- C'est certainement un coup de Scorpius.

- Ce qui signifie que ton cher et tendre ex-petit-ami va aussi monter sur la scène… hum… intéressant.

- Trois cents Gallions une fois, trois cents deux fois, adjugé, vendu à la jeune femme en robe bleue.

Certaines personnes protestèrent pour la forme, jalouses de ne pas pouvoir débourser autant. Rose essayait de ne pas penser à Scorpius et Martha se réjouissait de la tournure que prenait la soirée.

- Etres-vous prête à attaquer le dessert maintenant ?

Il ne restait plus que cinq célibataires et Rose, bien qu'apparemment absente, écoutait attentivement la description de chacun d'eux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de compter tout l'argent que tu peux dépenser, lui chuchota Martha, amusée.

- Pas besoin. Quelque soit le prix, si je l'achète, il me remboursera.

Elle avait répondu du tac au tac, sans réfléchir et ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Martha, si. Scorpius fut l'avant dernier candidat et Rose perdit toute couleur quand elle entendit qu'un « beau blond n'attendait plus que leur argent ». Sa pancarte, à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché de la soirée, se leva aussitôt. Martha en resta coi, bien que secrètement satisfaite. Si les autres enchérisseuses étaient déchaînées, Rose était très concentrée et très sérieuse. Quand la barre des trois cents Gallions fut dépassée, elle hésita, mais Martha lui fit relever sa pancarte.

- 320 Gallions une fois, 320 deux fois… 330, 340, 350, 360… 360 une fois, 360 deux fois… Adjugé, vendu à la jeune femme sur ma droite.

Rose n'en revenait pas, elle regarda sa pancarte suspendue en l'air. Elle venait d'acheter Scorpius Malfoy pour la somme exorbitante de 360 Gallions !

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu viens d'acheter un ticket pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Scorpius. Encore. Je t'accorde que ça fait un peu cher la nuit, mais t'as bien dit qu'il allait te rembourser, non ? Fit Martha sarcastique.

Elle venait d'acheter Scorpius Malfoy. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Alors que le dernier lot de la soirée était annoncé, une jeune femme vint la chercher, certainement pour payer et récupérer son lot.

- Amuse-toi bien, sourit Martha, alors que Rose quittait la table.

Rose suivit la jeune femme, l'esprit à des lieux à la ronde. Elles arpentèrent un long couloir et finalement Rose entra dans une sorte de bureau.

- On va vous faire signer un billet. C'est pour être sûr, vous comprenez. Souvent, les jeunes femmes ne réalisent la somme qu'elles dépensent et partent sans payer.

- Je comprends, affirma Rose.

Car si elle l'avait pu, elle aussi serait partie sans payer et surtout sans révéler son identité. Elle remplit plusieurs papiers et signa un billet qui certifiait qu'elle versait la somme de 630 Gallions à l'association « Les Orphelins de demain » et l'autorisait à aller les retirer sur son compte à compter de demain. C'était un geste plutôt noble, mais dans la tête de Rose, c'était surtout 630 Gallions pour coucher avec Scorpius Malfoy. Même si elle connaissait les talents de son ex, elle trouvait que ça faisait un peu cher. Si sa famille venait à être au courant, elle n'aurait plus qu'à creuser sa tombe. Lorsqu'elle signa, elle songea à Scorpius. Il avait vraiment intérêt à la rembourser. Quand tout fut en ordre, on la laissa seule, lui annonçant que le jeune homme qu'elle venait d'acquérir allait bientôt arriver. Comme une idiote, elle resta à attendre au lieu de s'enfuir. Il fut rapide, cependant.

- Rose ?

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Ne me dis pas que… Merlin ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi, alors ?

- Je pensais passer du bon cette nuit, mais je pense que c'est fichu, soupira-t-il. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu… acheté ?

- Pour te gâcher ta nuit !

- Jalouse, sourit-il.

- Non ! D'ailleurs, tu as intérêt à me rembourser !

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais réellement payer 360 Gallions pour toi !

- Tu n'avais qu'à abandonner si tu ne peux pas payer !

La discussion continua encore le temps de quelques répliques bien placées. Chacun avait ses arguments à défendre !

- Je veux bien te rembourser, déclara finalement Scorpius.

Rose lui lança son regard victorieux. Fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot…

- Mais en échange, tu dois coucher avec moi ! Sourit Scorpius.

Rose vit rouge.

- Allons, Rose. Ce n'est pas si nous ne l'avions jamais fait auparavant. Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

Rose lui lança un regard et soupira.

- Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi ou chez moi ? Rit Scorpius.

Finalement, la soirée n'était pas si fichue que ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius attrapa la main de Rose et ils transplantèrent chez le jeune homme avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Tu ne semblais pas arriver à te décider, répondit Scorpius avec ce petit air supérieur qui lui était si familier.

Rose aurait aimé pouvoir fulminer mais elle avait déjà du mal à cacher son air de satisfaction. Elle était de retour chez Scorpius cinq mois après leur rupture. Rien n'avait changé… ou presque, c'était encore plus en désordre qu'auparavant. Elle regarda discrètement qu'aucun vêtement féminin ne s'y trouvait. Pendant ce temps, Scorpius avait enlevé sa veste qu'il avait laissée négligemment sur le canapé.

- Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée dans l'entrée, sourit-il à l'intention de Rose. Quoiqu'on ne l'a jamais fait ici.

La réplique sarcastique qu'elle était sur le point de sortir mourut à ses lèvres mais ses joues parlèrent pour elle. Finalement, elle se décida à faire un pas en avant, ouvrit sa veste mais ne l'ôta pas pour autant. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, quoi faire. On aurait dit une gamine intimidée qui vient de faire une bêtise… ou s'apprête à en faire une !

- Je pensais que tu serais plus réactive. Tu ne souhaitais pas en avoir pour tes 360 Gallions ?

- _Tes_ 360 Gallions, Scorpius. N'oublie pas que tu vas me rembourser ! Tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure. A moins que ça aussi, ce ne soit que des paroles futiles, ajouta-t-elle après un court silence. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, remarque.

Elle tenait donc vraiment à ce qu'il la rembourse, pensa Scorpius. Très bien, se dit-il, il allait le faire mais avant tout, il voulait vraiment en avoir pour son argent.

- 360 Gallions, ça fait beaucoup pour une nuit, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux bien te rembourser mais ce sera au moins cinq nuits.

Rose s'offusqua, jura, cria et devint tellement rouge qu'il ne voyait plus les taches de rousseur sur ses joues.

- Je ne suis pas une… je ne suis pas une gourgandine, Scorpius. Tu peux les garder tes Gallions, si c'est ça ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais il l'en empêcha. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas tout cet argent avec elle. Ou bien, si peut-être, mais si elle avait mis une telle somme de côté, ce n'était certainement pas pour s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Sentant qu'il aurait inévitablement le dessus, Scorpius décida de s'amuser un peu.

- Je plaisantais, Rose. Détends-toi.

- Faut-il vraiment qu'on soit obligé de coucher ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle avec véhémence.

- En fait, il n'a aucune obligation mais j'aimerais beaucoup. Et puis, si tu tiens à tout cet argent…

Ils étaient à présent face à face devant la porte d'entrée. Scorpius posa une main sur sa joue, la caressa un instant puis souleva son menton comme s'il avait l'intention de l'embrasser délicatement mais il se ravisa au dernier moment lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Rose se détendait soudainement et qu'elle commençait à se laisser aller en baissant les paupières. C'était trop facile. Il alla chercher une bouteille de vin qu'il déboucha et leur servit deux verres tandis que Rose resta interdite. D'ailleurs, elle se retint de justesse de ne pas lui balancer le sien à la figure.

- Sérieusement Rose, détends-toi, ce n'est quand même pas notre premier rendez-vous, plaisant-t-il.

La jeune femme n'osa pas lui dire le contraire mais pour elle c'était bien leur premier rendez-vous parce qu'ils avaient rompu il y a cinq mois et ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment revus depuis. Leur famille avait eu raison de leur couple. Ils avaient dressé des murs entre eux et Rose et Scorpius s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans une relation qui n'avançait plus. La lassitude les avait fait rompre. Rose préférait cela à la haine qu'ils auraient pu nourrir l'un envers l'autre s'ils avaient continué à se disputer comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Ils avaient commencé leur relation en septième année à l'insu de leur famille, seul Albus était au courant. Et puis, ils avaient enfin quitté l'école. Ils ne voulaient pas se cacher. Leurs pères respectifs avaient crié, les avaient menacé de les déshériter, avaient refusé de les rencontrer. Leurs mères n'avaient rien dit. Prises à partie entre leur mari et leur enfant, elles n'avaient finalement été d'aucune aide.

Suite à leur rupture, Rose avait pleuré pendant des semaines, ne sortant pratiquement plus de chez elle. Quand à Scorpius, il s'était réfugié chez ses grands-parents maternels. Dans leur grande maison, il pouvait prétexter s'être perdu et ainsi éviter de voir qui que ce soit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais autant révisé pour un examen et était passé en dernière année de droit magique avec les félicitations de ses professeurs.

Le silence qui s'était installé permit à la jeune femme d'observer son ex petit-ami à loisir, ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé mais ses traits semblaient tirés. Il semblait aussi un peu préoccupé mais Rose mit cela sur le compte de la soirée. Elle-même n'osait pas croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu à cette soirée ?

- Martha a absolument tenu à m'y emmener. Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas, jamais la Rose qu'il connaissait ne se serait aventurée dans ce genre de soirée de son plein gré même si c'était pour une bonne cause. D'un côté, il se sentait soulagé. Elle lui demanda à son tour la raison de sa participation en insistant bien sur le fait que ce ne pouvait pas être une idée de son cousin, Albus. Il sourit. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

- Crois bien que c'est difficile de passer après toi.

Scorpius avait dit cela à mi-voix mais Rose était certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Le jeune homme s'était détourné d'elle comme pour se cacher. Ça lui fit un peu mal d'entendre cela car il sous-entendait avoir eu des relations alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait passer quelqu'un après lui. Elle n'avait même pas essayé. Lui si, apparemment.

- Merci pour le verre, lui dit-elle de but en blanc après un court silence. Je pense que je vais finalement rentrer chez moi. Ne t'en fait pas pour les Gallions, j'assume pleinement ma jalousie égoïste.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite et avait fini par un petit rire crispé, cherchant à fuir au plus vite mais encore une fois, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et fondit de nouveau sur elle pour encadrer son visage de ses mains et l'embrasser pour de bon cette fois-ci. Rose n'émit pas autant de résistance qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se laissa d'ailleurs faire lorsqu'il lui ôta enfin sa veste, elle enroula docilement ses jambes autour de sa taille quand il la souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et elle gémit, déjà conquise, quand il lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure.

Dès lors tout se passa très vite. Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol, leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, leur plaisir s'intensifia, redoubla, dura et finalement le plaisir explosa. Chacun avaient retrouvé ses marques sur le corps de l'autre et Merlin que c'était bon. Jamais Rose ne s'était aussi légère. Elle semblait flottée.

- Ne t'endors pas, Beauté. La nuit ne fait que commencer.

Elle sourit en devinant que Scorpius s'était bien retenu de lui dire que ça ne valait pas encore 360 Gallions. Il n'avait pas tort. Avec un sourire mutin, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et prit les commandes des opérations pour ce nouveau tour. Et ils continuèrent de faire l'amour. Rose se leva ensuite pour se rafraîchir un peu. Puis ils recommencèrent. Ensuite, Scorpius se leva pour prendre une douche plus rafraichissante qu'un verre d'eau, mais Rose jugea qu'il était bien trop long et elle finit par le rejoindre. Peut-être était-ce que le jeune homme avait espéré, toujours est-il qu'il ne s'en plaignit pas et lui frotta le dos avec plaisir.

Etendue sur les draps mais surtout épuisée, Rose avait fermé les yeux. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se sentait déjà envahie par la culpabilité naissante dû son acte. Elle songea bien à partir mais elle devinait, à la manière dont Scorpius dessinait des cercles sur son dos, que lui non plus ne dormait pas et la Serdaigle qui était au fond d'elle, aurait préféré avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor pour être un peu plus courageuse. Pour une fois. Mais Rose avait raison, Scorpius ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme qu'il pensait endormie. Il caressait son dos du bout des doigts comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Au moins avait-il gagné une nuit supplémentaire avec elle. Il s'empêcha de penser au réveil du lendemain et à la gêne inévitable qu'ils ressentiraient. Pour le moment seul lui importait le fait qu'elle était nue et dans ses bras, et il était bien tenté de la réveiller pour refaire l'amour. Encore. Malgré tout, il dut vraiment s'avouer fatigué car il finit par fermer les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de la jeune femme qui avait finir par s'endormir avant lui.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour était levé depuis longtemps quand Scorpius s'éveilla. Il s'apprêtait à pousser un grognement mécontent contre le poids qui l'empêchait de bouger quand il se souvint de Rose et de leur nuit. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et caressa les épaules dénudées de Rose qui dormait encore, la tête posée sur son torse. D'un coup, c'était comme si Scorpius avait fait un petit retour en arrière, comme si ses cinq mois de galère n'avaient pas existe, comme s'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Scorpius en était là de ses réflexions quand la raison de son réveil se manifesta de nouveau. Un hibou grand duc et un autre minuscule tapaient de concert contre sa fenêtre, ayant chacun une lettre suspendue à leur patte. Il reconnut sans difficulté le hibou de ses parents et celui ridicule d'Albus. Scorpius ne savait pas comment faire pour bouger de là sans réveiller la jeune femme. Cependant, les hiboux mécontents de leur sort, frappaient de plus belle.

Rose s'éveilla donc à son tour, elle s'étira doucement puis ouvrir brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle prit aussi conscience d'un autre corps contre le sien. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Scorpius, impassible. Elle se sentit complètement déstabiliser de voir son visage si neutre. Il ne souriait mais ne semblait pas non plus énervé. Elle se redressa lentement, attrapa ses vêtements au pied du lit et commença à se rhabiller. Scorpius l'imita en prenant des fringues propres dans son armoire. Aucun ne pipa mot. Rose n'osait même pas lever les yeux. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Scorpius était redevenu froid et distant.

- Scorpius ! Tu es un homme mort !

Ils sursautèrent violemment en entendant cette voix qui leur était si familière à tous les deux. Le dit Scorpius se précipita devant l'âtre de sa cheminée où la tête d'Albus flottait dans les flammes vertes.

- Tu n'as pas eu ma lettre ? cria Albus depuis la cheminée. Elle n'a jamais voulu me laisser tranquille. La sorcière qui m'a gagné, ajouta-t-il en votant l'air intrigué de son ami. J'ai dû l'emmener prendre un verre pour finalement la souler car elle ne pensait pas...

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Albus se rendit compte de l'état de débraillement de son meilleur ami. Cheveux dans tous les sens, caleçon pour seul vêtement et un tee-shirt dans la main, Scorpius avait vraiment l'air de sortir du lit.

- Je constate que toi, tu as passé du bon temps, déclara Albus d'un ton pincé. Qui est-ce ?

- Tu ne la connais pas, répondit Scorpius d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réplique. C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Non, je voulais venir te voir, mais j'ai l'impression de tomber au mauvais moment. À plus tard.

La tête d'Albus disparut et la cheminée redevint noire mais Scorpius ne bougea pas. Il continuait de fixer l'âtre vide d'un air absent.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Rose était encore toute tremblante d'avoir entendu son cousin. Elle avait vaguement entendu leur conversation alors qu'elle finissait de rassembler ses vêtements. Apparemment, Scorpius n'avait rien dit à Albus. Elle lui en était reconnaissante car elle préférait que ce soit elle qui lui dise sa faute. Elle disait toujours tout à Albus. D'autant quelle ne pourrait jamais lui cacher une chose pareille. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, elle se sentait faible d'avoir cédé. Au fond d'elle, elle l'avait voulu. Elle souhaitait coucher avec Scorpius comme si elle en avait besoin pour se dire que c'était vraiment fini. Cependant, maintenant elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle se dégoutait. Au final, c'était elle qui avait vendu son corps et ce n'était même pas pour une cause honorable. Elle avait envie de pleurer tant la culpabilité et le dégoût qui l'envahirent étaient forts.

Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte pour voir si la cheminée était libre. Scorpius n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait comme hypnotisé par quelque chose d'invisible et c'est à peine s'il osait respirer. Elle passa devant lui, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se plaça dans l'âtre. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Scorpius qui avait enfin levé les yeux vers elle.

- 108, Grace Church.

Elle lança la poudre et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Arrivée chez elle, Rose se mit à pleurer violemment. Elle réussit à atteindre sa salle de bain et entra sous la douche sans même avoir ôté ses vêtements. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pleura ainsi pendant des heures.

Ce fut Albus qui la trouva en fin d'après-midi. Il voulait lui raconter les mésaventures de sa soirée et e sa journée qui n'avait ère mieux. Il lui avait passé un coup de cheminée mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Cependant comme la cheminée n'était pas bloquée cela voulait dire que Rose était chez elle aussi décida-t-il d'y aller. Il entendit l'eau coulée et attendit patiemment que sa cousine finisse de prendre sa douche. Mais Rose ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. À bout de patience et légèrement inquiet, Albus décida d'aller dans la salle de bain. Prudent, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se compromettre auprès de Rose. C'est là qu'il les entendit, les pleurs mêlés à l'eau qui coulait.

- Rose ?

Seul un sanglot plus sonore lui répondit. Il poussa délicatement le rideau et découvrit sa cousine, habillée, trempée, pleurant comme jamais il n'avait entendu pleurer.

- Mince ! Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Albus éteignit l'eau et attrapa un drap de bain qu'il enveloppa autour de sa cousine.

- Parle-moi, Rose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On t'a fait du mal ? lui demanda-t-il, visiblement très inquiet.

Au prix d'un gros effort, elle réussit à balbutier quelque chose qui ressemblait à Scorpius… Albus soupira. Il avait vu Scorpius en début d'après-midi et lui aussi avait eu l'air bizarre. Jetant un regard à Rose qui pleurait toujours, Albus décida d'appeler de l'aide. Il repartit vers la cheminée, jeta de la poudre et plongea la tête dans l'âtre entre criant « 12, Square Grimmaurd ».

- Lily ? LILY ?

Des pas précipités dans les escaliers lui annoncèrent qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle ouvrit d'ailleurs la porte à la volée et lui lança un « quoi » bien agressif.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est urgent.

- Je m'en fiche, Al ! J'ai autre chose de plus urgent à faire.

- C'est Rose et ça a l'air plutôt sérieux.

Toute l'animosité de la jeune fille disparut à la mention de sa cousine.

- Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, Albus se sentait incapable de gérer la situation tout seul, surtout si son meilleur ami était aussi lié à l'affaire. De plus, il ne se voyait vraiment pas déshabiller sa cousine pour la sécher… ce qu'elle semblait incapable de faire par elle-même.

En attendant sa sœur, Albus était retourné près de Rose et l'avait recouverte d'une nouvelle serviette de bain pour essayer de la réchauffer. Tout son corps tremblait et il l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Il se sentait gauche. Les sanglots de Rose semblèrent s'atténuer peu à peu quand Lily arriva comme promit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Elle s'alarma à la vue de Rose dans cet état mais son frère la calma d'un geste.

- Viens, Rose. Tu vas finir par tomber malade si tu restes comme ça.

Rose secoua la tête d'un air las mais Albus n'en eut que faire. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et la porta dans la chambre, Lily sur ses talons. Rose ne protesta même pas. Albus sortit de la chambre en laissant les jeunes filles seules. Il était bien tenté d'aller voir Scorpius pour lui demander des explications mais ils les connaissaient trop bien tous les deux pour prendre parti. D'autant qu'hier, il était allé à cette soirée grotesque avec Scorpius… à moins que Rose ne s'y soit rendue elle aussi. Martha était bien capable de l'emmener dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle n'aurait quand même pas pleuré ainsi uniquement parce Scorpius était reparti avec une fille. Sauf si…

Il s'apprêtait à passer un coup de cheminée pour en avoir le cœur net quand les filles ressortirent. Rose avait les yeux encore rougis mais elle ne pleurait plus et lui adressa même un faible sourire. Elle le remercia.

- C'est parfois utile d'être têtu.

Lily leur prépara du thé et ils s'installèrent autour sur des coussins autour de la table basse de Rose qui lui servait de salon. Le frère et la sœur l'intimèrent de parler.

- J'ai fait une bêtise, leur expliqua-t-elle tout simplement.

- C'est si grave que ça ? lui demanda Lily.

Albus lui lança un regard peu amène et encouragea sa cousine à continuer.

- J'ai couché avec… j'ai passé la nuit avec Scorpius.

Lily retint de justesse la remarque assez sarcastique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. À savoir que ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Tu étais à la soirée de charité d'hier soir ?

- Marthe m'a forcé à y aller, prétextant que ça me ferait du bien. Elle ne pensait pas à mal mais je ne pensais pas y retrouver Scorpius… ni toi, d'ailleurs.

- Ne me parle pas de ce mauvais souvenir, je t'en prie. Continue.

Elle soupira.

- Et quand j'ai vu Scorpius sur l'estrade avec toutes ces filles stupides qui ne voulait l'acheter que passer du bon temps avec lui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je l'ai acheté.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et murmura :

- Et enfin de compte, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elles. C'est même moi qui me suis carrément vendue à lui. J'ai tellement honte, murmura-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Albus et Lily échangèrent un regard. Si Lily paraissait vraiment surprise, Albus avait l'air presque déçu. Déçu par l'attitude de sa cousine et aussi de son meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, Rose, essaya de tempérer Lily.

Albus marmonna quelque chose de peu flatteur mais Lily fit la sourde d'oreille. Elle avait l'habitude des garçons. Sans être une gourgandine, elle aimait s'amuser et les garçons étaient une très bonne source de plaisir. Selon elle, ce que venait de faire sa cousine n'était pas si grave. Elle comprenait que Rose, si prude, si intelligente, si sage, soit perturbée pour son acte mais de là à avoir honte, il n'y avait pas de quoi.

- Je pense qu'une bonne soirée entre filles te ferait le plus grand bien, suggéra-t-elle.

Mais après celle d'hier, Rose n'avait vraiment pas envie de revivre une soirée entre filles. Lily changea donc l'intitulé en « soirée entre cousines » ce qui fit sourire Rose. Elle accepta.

- Vous me mettez à la cheminée si je comprends bien.

- Parfaitement, Al. T'es pas si bête en fait.

Mais Lily voyait bien qu'Albus n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Il ne cessait de fixer Rose ne voulant visiblement pas la laisser seule. Lily attira discrètement son attention en lui écrasant le pied mais avant qu'il ait pu crier, il la vit silencieusement articuler « Scorpius ». Il l'avait complètement oublié. Sa sœur avait raison, il devait aller rendre une petite visite à son meilleur ami. Un coup de poing bien mérité en plein visage ne devrait pas trop lui faire de mal. Ça l'amocherait pour quelques jours seulement et ça ferait vraiment à Albus.

Il décida donc de laisser les deux filles tranquilles pour la soirée, non sans avoir fait promettre à Lily de l'appeler si jamais Rose n'allait pas bien.

- Tu sauras où me trouver, lui lança-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

L'instant d'après, il lança de la poudre de cheminette et cria « 20 Priory Grove » avant de disparaître tandis que Rose levait soudainement les yeux vers lui en comprenant où il était parti.

Albus atterrit chez Scorpius bien décidé à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Cependant, il n'avait pensé qu'à Rose et fut surpris de constater que son meilleur était dans un état similaire sinon pire à celui de sa cousine.

Assis sur son canapé, un verre à la main, Scorpius avait le visage fermé de ses très mauvais jours. Il ne leva même pas les yeux pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur et se contenta de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

- Je suppose que c'est pas du thé que tu es entrain de boire.

Scorpius l'ignora.

- Je suis venu avec l'intention de t'en coller une…

Scorpius sourit.

- … mais vu ton état, je pense que dans quelques verres, tu pourras aller tout seul à Sainte-Mangouste.

Scorpius but une nouvelle gorgée et décida finalement de regarder Albus.

- Elle va un peu mieux que l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé, annonça-t-il comme s'il devinait ce qui préoccupait Scorpius.

- Je suis un enfoiré, murmura ce dernier. C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit que si elle voulait vraiment que je la rembourse, elle devait coucher avec moi.

- Attend un peu ! Elle a payé combien pour t'avoir ?

- 360 !

- Gallions ? Mais elle est dingue !

Scorpius ne releva pas même si l'envie de répondre qu'il les méritait bien, le démangeait.

- Et… tu vas la rembourser ?

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la Grande Guerre, Albus savait que la famille Malfoy avait retrouvé son argent à défaut de son prestige et de son influence. Le père de Scorpius avait travaillé dur et s'était fait un nouveau nom dans la communauté magique, tout en gagnant plein d'argent honnêtement. Scorpius était enfant unique et même s'il commençait à travailler, ses parents étaient plutôt généreux avec lui. Il avait les moyens de rembourser Rose. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes privilèges même si les Weasley n'était plus cette famille pauvre aux nombreux enfants. La mère de Rose était haut placée au Ministère et son père l'un des marchand les plus prolifiques de la communauté, mais on lui avait appris que dans la vie, tout se gagne et se mérite.

Scorpius désigna un morceau de parchemin sur la table basse. C'était un bon de transfert d'argent pour autoriser les Gobelins à prendre la somme sur son compte pour le déposer sur celui de la jeune femme. Albus fut soulagé même s'il n'était pas surpris.

- Elle me déteste, n'est-ce pas ?

Au son de sa voix, Albus ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait mentir ou pas. En fait, c'était peut-être lui qui voulait que Rose déteste Scorpius car a priori, elle ne semblait plus se détester elle-même. Il préféra prendre un verre et rejoindre son meilleur ami sur le canapé.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Au moins, maintenant, je suis fixé. Dès le début, notre histoire est mal partie. On se chamaillait sans cesse à l'école, elle en parfaite petite Serdaigle et moi en vilain Serpentard. Quand on est devenu ami, elle faisait fuir toutes les filles qui m'approchaient en leur reprochant plein de choses débiles. La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, elle s'est mise à hurler que c'était mal. Puis quand nos parents l'ont su, ça a été notre mise à mort. On n'avait aucune chance depuis le début.

Albut se contenta de sourire. Si Rose se chamaillait avec lui, c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait bien mais qu'elle le trouvait trop sérieux, le comble de la part d'une Serdaigle. Elle critiquait bien toutes les filles auxquelles Scorpius s'intéressait mais elle ne le disait pas devant les filles, juste à lui qui n'était pas obligé de l'écouter. Si elle avait hurlé quand il avait embrassé, c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle s'était retrouvée prise au dépourvu et pour Rose, tout ce qui arrive sans qu'elle l'ait prévu, c'est mal en général. Elle le lui avait confié un soir de Noël. Il n'y avait que sur la mise à mort de leur couple qu'Albus ne pouvait rien dire car Scorpius avait raison. Il en voulait à sa famille d'avoir réagi aussi violemment. Son oncle Ron avait été odieux et sa tante Hermione aurait pu mieux faire selon lui. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait et il ne pouvait rien changer.

- Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai retrouvé ma cousine en pleurs dans sa salle de bain. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille. En fait, elle en veut surtout à elle-même. Elle a honte.

Ce n'était peut-être pas les paroles à dire, finalement, car Scorpius se prit la tête à deux mains manquant de renverser son verre de Whisky Pur Feu et marmonna quelques mots comme peu glorieux pour lui même.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, tu sais.

Scorpius avait l'air vraiment malheureux, jamais Albus ne l'avait dans cet état, même après sa rupture. En fait, Rose et Scorpius étaient dans le même état et cela fit prendre conscience à Albus qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le deuil de leur rupture. Aucun n'était passé à autre chose. Ils s'aimaient encore. Surprise par cette révélation, il s'assit en face de son ami et lança un _accio verre_ pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Comment personne n'a rien vu ? On est tous bêtes. _Je_ suis bête. C'est pourtant évident. Il faut absolument que vous vous remettiez ensemble. Va la voir ! Non ! Tu iras demain.

Scorpius ne comprenait rien. Albus avait commencé par murmurer qu'il était bête puis il semblait gagner par l'euphorie. Une euphorie incompréhensible pour lui.

- Rose et toi êtes encore amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas une grande révélation pour Scorpius qui le savait déjà, du moins pour ce qui le concernait.

- Tu dois aller la voir pour lui parler. Mince, c'est dingue.

- Calme-toi Al'. Je n'irais pas la voir, je ne lui dirais rien. On n'est plus ensemble et il y a des tas des raisons à cela. C'est trop tard, maintenant.

_Trop tard_. Albus se trouva clamer d'un coup avec ces deux mots. _Trop tard_. Il avait été impuissant. Lui non plus n'avait rien faire pour les aider alors qu'il se disait leur ami.

- J'ai besoin d'une double rasade de Whisky pur Feu.

Scorpius ricana et poussa la bouteille vers Albus.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, enchaînant les Whisky Pur Feu les uns après les autres comme si c'était des bièraubeurres. Scorpius se sentait un peu mieux après chaque verre tandis qu'Albus se morfondait de plus en plus. L'heure tournait, s'enfonçant dans la nuit. Les bouteilles se vidaient petit à petit. Soudain, Albus se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais voir Rose.

Scorpius tenta de la résonner car il était ivre et il faisait nuit. Rose devait dormir. De plus, il ne tenait quasiment pas debout. Mais tous ses arguments se heurtèrent à un mur.

- Elle m'en voudra pas. J'suis son cousin quand même.

- Elle va te tuer.

- Elle peut pas ! On a le même sang ! Je dois lui dire. Toi, t'es nul. Tu veux rien savoir. Elle, elle est intelligente, elle va m'écouter.

Scorpius était bien placé pour savoir que Rose était intelligente et que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle allait le tuer. Même s'il partait d'une bonne intention, Scorpius n'était pas sûr que ce soit le moment le plus propice pour le faire. Mais Albus était d'un naturel buté et il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il était ivre.

En titubant, il s'avança vers la cheminée se disant qu'il n'avait jamais fait autant d'allers-retours en cheminée en une seule journée. Il prit une poignée de poudre et en mit tout autant par terre. Scorpius comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas et se leva pour l'en empêcher mais c'était trop tard. Enjambant l'âtre, Albus cria tant bien que mal l'adresse de Rose.

Ce fut un miracle qu'Albus arriva entier à la bonne destination. Il atterrit à plat ventre devant la cheminée de Rose en faisant tomber un tabouret et quelques livres empilés dans le coin. Alertée par le bruit, la jeune femme surgit en chemise de nuit, sa baguette à la main.

- Rose ! Je crois que j'ai mal au bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et dans quel état es-tu ?

- Fallait absolument que je te parle.

Rose l'aida à se relever et le mit debout non sans mal. Albus empestait l'alcool et grimaçait furieusement en se tenant le bras. Elle l'aida à aller jusqu'au coin salon, le laissa tomber sur le tapis et alla chercher de quoi calmer sa douleur. Elle semblait réellement en colère et à juste titre. Elle s'apprêtait à parler, à lui passer un savon très certainement, mais un autre boum attira leur attention vers la cheminée. Scorpius venait de débarquer à son tour. Même s'il avait bu plus qu'Albus, au moins atterrit-il sur ses deux pieds. Rose poussa un cri de stupeur. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir arriver chez elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça ne va pas de débarquer chez les gens à une heure pareille ? Et vous êtes ivres, en plus. Vous allez alerter tous mes voisins.

- J'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu entré dans ma cheminée. Il n'avait pas l'air en état de cheminer sans dommage.

Rose resta muette à cette déclaration ou peut-être était-ce à cause du sorcier qui l'avait fait, et Albus se mit à rire.

- Fallait pas, mon vieux. Je vais bien. Dis plutôt que tu voulais la voir.

Rose rougit. Scorpius n'en était pas loin.

- Vous allez vous embrasser, oui ou non ? Y'en a marre. Rose est sacrément amoureuse de toi depuis qu'elle a onze ans. Tu l'aimes comme un fou. Alors, par Merlin, mettez-vous ensemble. Personne n'aura besoin de le savoir. En plus, vous venez de coucher ensemble.

- Tu sembles étrangement lucide pour quelqu'un qui m'a vidé deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.

- C'est l'atterrissage, ça m'a réveillé, sourit Albus. Allez, je veux bien fermer les yeux pour vous laisser plus d'intimité.

Rose rougit plus encore si c'était possible tandis qu'Albus portait un main, doigts écartés, devant ses yeux.

- Je t'invite à dîner demain soir, déclara Scorpius.

Puis se tournant vers Albus, il ajouta :

- C'est bon, tu vas nous laisser tranquille, maintenant ?

Le concerné se contenta de sourire. Scorpius s'approcha de Rose et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner dans l'âtre. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle acceptait son invitation et qu'elle n'allait pas protester à ce baiser.

- Et laisse-le dormir parterre, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

Rose sourit, détendue, et Scorpius disparut.

- Cache ta joie surtout.

- Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement.

- Non, je suis allé le voir pour le casser la figure mais il avait vraiment l'air malheureux alors j'ai décidé de l'accompagner pour boire et puis voilà.

Elle s'approcha de son cousin et s'assit à ses côtés en lui murmurant un merci.

- Tu verras, cette fois-ci, je ferais en sorte que personne ne se mette en travers de votre chemin. Je te le promets.

Et sur cette promesse, Rose se laissa aller contre lui.

- Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais.

- Je le sais, oui. Et lui aussi, il t'aime. Vous avez dans quel état je me mets pour vous aider ? Sérieusement, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui auraient fait ça.

- Tu es le meilleur, Albus.

**FIN**

* * *

_Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais RL est vraiment très prenante depuis un moment. Je ne l'ai relu que très vite et di coup, il risque d'y avoir encore des fautes. Personne n'est parfait. Je corrigerais quand je pourrais. __JMalgré tout cela, j'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_J'avertit d'ors et déjà les lectrices adorables mais têtues qu'aucune suite n'aura lieu ! _

_Twinzie_


End file.
